


Human!Maul

by SayNoToDeathSticksKids



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNoToDeathSticksKids/pseuds/SayNoToDeathSticksKids
Summary: Maul as a 20 y/o human with his facial and body tattoos. Maul is recognized as an indigenous character by many Star Wars fans, including me. His story is the story of native folx from all over the globe, a story of grief, fear, and abuse. In my works, I endeavor to give him the ending he deserves. Not dying at the hand of a white man. Maul deserved better, he fought against his oppressor and he should have been the one to kill him.
Comments: 2





	Human!Maul

file:///home/chronos/u-3ff33d9c2d58009abd13489fa895c38c4b56d5e6/MyFiles/Downloads/Human!Maul


End file.
